


法缪毕段子

by edhelsindar



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edhelsindar/pseuds/edhelsindar
Relationships: Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Adalbert von Fahrenheit, Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Neidhardt Müller, Fritz Joseph Bitterfeld/Adalbert von Fahrenheit/Neidhardt Müller
Kudos: 3





	法缪毕段子

毕第N次因性格不合被女友甩后，找法伦海特抱怨空窗期缺乏性生活的问题。  
后者建议：你再找女友估计还是得分，不能从根本上解决问题。不如花钱约炮，一手交钱，一手干货，双方各取所需，皆大欢喜，岂不美哉？  
毕一听法似乎深谙此道，连忙虚心请教：怎么约？  
法：听说过xxx高级私人会所么？我内部认识熟人可以拉你入会。里面服务生各个盘靓条顺，而且都放得很开，只要付足价码，玩3P都行，技巧高超，包君满意，连罗严塔鹅元帅来了都说好。  
毕心痒痒，也想玩点花，拉住法：既然是你推荐，还经罗严塔鹅那家伙认证，必然错不了！第一次不如就由你带我进去，咱们一起爽一下！  
法面露难色：毕将军，您也知道，本人家境贫寒，来军队只为混口饭吃。不瞒您说，我其实......  
毕：哦哦哦，这地方收钱很多对吧？我懂我懂，这次就不拉你了。放心，下次有好处自然想着兄弟！  
毕本着兄弟有福同享的原则找上缪拉：你知道xxx高级私人会所么？听说里面服务生都是美人，还能玩3P。怎么样？我看你也还单身，哥带你进去爽一次！  
缪拉冷静道：是的我知道，总司令官曾牢骚过本部总长有时会在那里鬼混。但你怎么也对它感兴趣？这会所不正是法伦海特将军——  
毕：正是法伦海特推荐给我的，怎么他也向你推荐过？那太好了我就不多废话了，咱们走吧！说着就拽着缪拉直奔会所。  
一夜激♂orz♂情......  
第二天醒来......  
毕摸了摸还在酸疼的屁股和下巴，看了看睡在他两侧的二人，大骂：这和说好的不一样！  
法揉着惺忪睡眼起来：怎么不一样了？3P也玩了，你也爽到了，当然，也许将军认为在下不够盘靓条顺......  
毕刚想说对啊明明你保证有美人，但望向法水蓝色的眼睛时不由得把话咽了回去。又不甘心，嚷嚷道：你可没讲过你是服务生！  
也醒来的缪拉：其实我昨天有想过提醒你......  
法：我昨天想说自己生活拮据，所以会在会所当服务生赚些外快，但被你打断没让我说完......  
毕还想说些什么，突然一哆嗦：本部总长也睡过你？不不不也被你睡过？  
法淡定道：没有，罗帅来这里向来只睡金发美女。  
毕又一哆嗦：他肖想陛下？  
法：或许是肖想总司令官也说不定。  
缪接话：其实以性别来讲更有可能是大公妃皇妃或米大麦芽夫人。见到另两人惊恐的表情后忙改口道：我瞎说而已，毕竟罗帅心海底针，下官不敢妄自揣测。  
法对毕：以昨晚您的表现看，我相信您是比较满意在下的服务的。当然本会所向来对服务生的服务质量严格要求，对顾客的反馈和投诉予以高度重视。若您有不满之处，可向我们申请退款，我们必定按时受理。说完，水蓝色的眼睛黯淡下去。  
毕深感罪过大了，赶紧摆手：我怎么会退你的款！  
法：那就是说您对我的服务满意喽？毕：......  
缪拉劝道：其实事情本不必如此麻烦。法将军既然家里揭不开锅，不如借住到毕将军家去，以提供服务作为食宿报酬，这样毕将军也不用再来会所花冤枉钱。  
毕：你是让我，一个帝国一级上将，去包养另一个一级上将？  
法：唉，我们这种人，能有饭吃，有衣服蔽体就足以感激奥丁大神了，尊严又算得上什么呢？大概毕将军会瞧不起我们吧。  
毕：想什么呢！怎么会！  
缪：那就是说大家都同意我刚才的包养提案了？毕：？？？  
法：我没意见。  
毕：我......咳......劳资家里又不是缺一副碗筷！  
缪：那就这么说定了。好了时候不早，诸位赶紧起身吧，今天还有例会要出席。  
三人整装完毕走到卧室门口。缪拉忽然腼腆地问：想必毕将军和法将军不介意下官常来家中拜访吧？  
法：👌。毕：？？？


End file.
